As is common knowledge, food preparation in ovens commonly causes dehydration; for this reason, the humidification of products is a fundamental procedure in order to have as final result, a food with appropriate characteristics of taste, smoothness and crispness—and consequently less dry.
The process of humidification can be done manually by the user or through the use of systems that supply water vapor. Gas ovens are known that provide steam injected through a water inlet. Such equipment, while moistening the food without requiring direct contact of the user with the heated environment, requires the existence of an independent water source close to the place of installation and the interconnection of such a source to the supply nozzle located at the bottom of the same, therefore, involving a complex installation and unpleasant visual appearance.